


lovesick

by jonocat



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, Black! reader, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Mentioned Murder, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rape, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, this is not a love story so don't regard it as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: yandere has loved you the first day he met you.now he has you all to himself, and he plans to return his...appreciation.





	lovesick

What brought him to you was the fact that on the very first day of school, you had knocked him over.

 

Most of the times, he would have felt irritated, or maybe even angry--the only two emotions he was really able to feel and most definitely express. But after he had seen your doe shaped eyes and the blush that had stretched across your face, something inside him...ticked. You looked like you had run a marathon, sweat dripping down your nose and hair in a wild mess of coils and curls. It had shocked him at first, seeing a girl with hair as crazy and beautiful as yours. Soft curves filled your uniform, and heat emanated from your touch as you had grabbed his hand. That was the moment he felt something in his heart thump a little faster, watching your confused and flustered expression worsen at the lack of words on his end.

 

That was when he had felt that illustrious and evasive emotion called love.

 

From then, he had stalked you extensively as soon as he was able to find out your schedule. Some ginger had helped him along the way, sure, but he was mainly proud of his own accomplishments in figuring out how you acted, where you went, who you talked to. There were always pangs of pain and jealousy that drove him so close to the brink every time he saw some boy talking to you between classes. One of them even had the nerve to touch your shoulder--he had made sure during the job of removing him to make sure he wasn't able to touch anything ever again. Even the stab wounds sketched across his broken limbs, not even the cuts or incisions he had inflicted on his face. A chuckle reverberated through the raven haired male, and he rubbed his thighs together. All of the past didn't seem to matter anymore, because in the past he was unable to reach you, feel you. Now, now was the present. In the present, he had you underneath him, tied up with your wrists limply hung on  _his_ bed, your legs on shivering around _his_ torso, your whimpers for  _his_ ears. No one else would ever get you in this position, and that fact made him all the more excited. Something along the lines of 'help' escaped your lips, and he found himself staring at the plush softness. A gentle grin graced his features as he leaned down, licking your top lip before pinching one of your nipples. 

 

Another rush of pleasure shot through his veins, and he gave out an enamored groan. Your struggles for him were just benefits to the foreplay that would inevitably happen, giving him more dominance in the situation at hand. Reaching up your skirt, he delved his fingers curiously into your warmth, eyes darkening as a muffled squeak escaped you. 

"God, you are so perfect...". Fear shot across your eyes, and he frowned. Surely, you must be feeling pleasure from this. Who would be more perfect than himself, who knew what would make you writhe and moan? He knew you were an innocent soul, but he recalled one moment where he caught you in the girl's locker room with your little fingers pumping in and out, in and out. The memory was still warm in his mind, even the squeamish, wanton expression on your cute, angelic face as you bit your arm harshly so your cry wasn't heard. Closing his eyes, his lips pressed against your neck, ministrations quickening. It was adorable how you bucked your hips, cries of protests dying down to pathetic whimpers. He felt himself harden in his boxers as he peppered little kisses down your body, licking softly at your chocolate nipples before licking down your navel, nipping your inner thighs. A gasp of shock came from your end, and he gave a smirk as your legs shot open. The musk of your scent was more delectable than the small samples on your used underwear he had taken out of your laundry hamper months ago, and he leaned in. 

"How can you be so perfect?". His nose bumped your clit, and he flicked his tongue deep within your cunt, desperate to taste you more. Your back arched on the bed, mouth wide open as your head snapped to the side. The pleasure and fear were mixing into a concoction that made something in your core tumble around in discomfort. When Ayano gazed back up as he made his tongue quicken, he watched your hands clench into fists. He giggled, sending vibrations through your body that caused your hips to buck again. Your walls fluttered as he wrapped his arms around your legs, bringing himself closer and closer to your pussy. Once he had lifted for air, you let out a whine of disappointment. He gave a deep chuckle, smug lust lacing his tone as he wiped his chin of your juices. 

"Tell me, Y/N...are you ready to make our love complete?". His voice was so intense that you were scared of what he might do if you said no--you had seen the monster rear his head, hands bloody over her classmates before two dead eyes peered into hers. It was like he had no shame, even though he had committed the unthinkable. You hesitantly nodded, trying not to wince as he took one of your curls between his fingertips. His eyes fluttered closed, a deep groan from the back of his throat making your skin prickle. "I was hoping you would say that. I want more of you. I want you to give all yourself to me." Panic struck your body stiff as you watched him drag down the waistband of his boxers down, his cock hard and throbbing against your inner thigh. A devilish grin spread across his face as he rubbed your clit with his pointer finger. 

"To think I would get you all to myself...To feel your clear, smooth skin, kiss your cute, pink little clit." Your face reddened, preventing yourself from leaning away as you felt him position himself over you. The tip teased your entrance as you watched him stiffly, trying not to wince as his perverse inhibitions continued. His skin felt sweaty and sticky on yours, his hair tickling your face every time he ground his hips into yours. A single tear began to form in your eye, daring to poke it's way out as you felt yourself start to feel sick. How you wished you had seen the red flags sooner, if you had done something earlier as soon as you had realized what he had done...

Your thoughts were abruptly cut off as he dipped his head in the crook of your neck, shoving himself roughly inside you.

All prior promises he had muttered earlier that night that he would be gentle went away, his hips snapping at a quick and rough precision that you felt could only have been performed by a machine. His moans grew louder as his thighs slapped against yours, balls hitting your ass as he bit the side of your neck until skin broke. "God, Y/N! You're so...you're so tight!". Shivering underneath him, you let out a weakened wail as his pace continued to increase in speed, toes curling and legs flailing against the sheets. Muttered confessions of love and despair were loud in your ear, his ragged breath making the side of your neck hot and damp.

"P-please slow down!". He hit a particular spot, and you felt yourself guiltily raise your hips at a better angle in hopes he would hit it again. You had to close your eyes, it was more  than you could handle. "I-I'm about to cum!". Ayano growled, lifting his head from your neck before leaning his arms on the wall behind you. His pace never slowed, but you felt his sweaty palms intertwine with his own. 

"Cum, Y/N. Show how much you love me." You gave out a garbled cry, wrapping your legs around his lanky torso. Your breasts moved with the violent motion, nipples so pert to the stimulation that it was borderline painful. "D-do it, Y/N!". His voice had become strained, and his thrust stuttered as he felt you clench around his cock. "Show me how much you love me!". The knot growing snapped, and you gave a sharp arch of your back as what felt like lightening snapped through your entire being. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as Ayano continued to piston his hips, cunt dripping before you felt something warm fill you. He mumbled incoherent sentences as he flopped onto your body, still grinding against your clit until his breath became to slow. The red marks on your wrists were practically raw, and you felt like the bottom half your body was numb. You couldn't stop breathing so fast, tears now gushing from your eyes as you realize what you've done, trying to back your body away from him. Ayano refused to move, still snug within your warmth. 

His innocence was now yours. You were his, filled with his love and him splattered with yours. Everything was perfect.

Brushing your hair from your face, he gave a lopsided grin before giving you a kiss on your nose. You looked so unreal, with his cum staining your legs, red marks raking your wrists. Even the fear still evident in your eyes made you more pretty than before, drool dribbling down the side of your face and tears rolling down your cheeks. Licking the side of your mouth, his eyes rolled back as he felt your saliva mix with his. You were more delicious than he had ever imagined. 

"I love you so much, Y/N. We can finally be happy, far away from the eyes of the disapproving and darkness of the world." He playfully skimmed his fingers alongside your slit, watching your tired figure still jolt at the touch. "You'll be with me forever." Wrapping his arms around you, he snuggled his face in your hair. You felt as if your spine had been frozen in ice.

 

"...Good night, my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired of the Yandere x listener by lawstep--it's on Soundcloud, and holy SHIT it's good, highly suggest listening to it. this is rape, and is one-sided, and literally just smut.


End file.
